Old ABC-5 sked (2001)
Come Home to ABC was sung by Gino Padilla and company during its network's inception in February 21, 1992. When Come Home to ABC in April 16, 2001, at the same time, the network launched a new set of shows, such as more animés on early primetime (esp. F'' and ''Maha Go-Go-Go), ABC Action Theater, replays of their horror shows such as Guni-Guni and Que Horror, public affairs programs produced by Ideal Minds (Trabaho Lang, Urban Doktor, The Exchange and On-Air), and after a few months, the local editions of Family Feud, Wheel of Fortune and The Price is Right, as well as the youth-oriented radio-television show Kool on Kam. Schedule :Monday-Friday :4:30 pm - Pangarap Kong Jackpot :5:30 pm - Balitang-Balita (Jay Sonza) (LIVE) :6 pm - :Monday: F :Tuesday: Dragon League :Wednesday: Pygmalio :Thursday: Shinlato :Friday: Lazenca :6:30 pm - :Monday: Maha Go-Go-Go :Tuesday: Two Years Vacation with Dinosaurs :Wednesday: Time Quest :Thursday: Fancy Lala :Friday: Restol :7 pm - :Monday: Que Horror (local) (rerun) :Tuesday: ABC Action Theater (7-9 pm) :Wednesday: 7 pm - Planet X :7:30 pm - Sabrina, The Teenage Witch :Thursday: Guinness World Records: Primetime :Friday: 7 pm - Top of the Pops :7:30 pm - By Request :8 pm - :Monday: The Big Night (8-10 pm) :Wednesday: 8 pm - Chicago Sons :8:30 pm - Friends :Thursday: Soldier of Fortune :Friday: Touched by an Angel :9 pm - :Tuesday: 9 pm - That 70’s Show :9:30 pm - Life with Roger :Wednesday: E.R. :Thursday: The Burning Zone :Friday: 9 pm - Working :9:30 pm - Normal, Ohio :10 pm - The Big News (Amelyn Veloso and Rod Nepomuceno) (LIVE) :10:30 pm - :Monday: Arlyn dela Cruz: On Special Assignment (Arlyn dela Cruz) :Tuesday: FX: The Series :Wednesday: Philippines’ Most Wanted (Raffy Tulfo) :Thursday: 10:30 pm – Strangers :11 pm - New York Undercover :Friday: Friday Box Office (FBO) (10:30 pm-12:30 am) :11:30 pm to 12 mn on Monday-Thursday and 12:30 am to 1 am on Friday - The Big News (replay) :Saturday :5 pm - Transformers Original :5:30 pm - Hershey’s Kids Town :6 pm - Vampires :6:30 pm - Sailormoon Sailor Stars :7 pm - Tropang Trumpo (Ang Orig) (rerun) (local) :8 pm - Ispup (local) (Willie Nepomuceno, Leo Martinez, Candy Pangilinan and Jon Santos) :9 pm - Saturday Night Specials :11 pm to 12 mn - Diagnosis Murder :Sunday :6 pm - Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad :6:30 pm - Guyfer :7 pm - Sing Galing (local) (Ai-Ai delas Alas and Allan K) :8 pm - Wow Mali (local) (Joey de Leon) :9 pm - Eezy Dancing (local) (Nina Ricci Alagao and Ralion Alonzo) :10 pm - Sunday Night Movies :12 mn to 1 am - The Sentinel 3-2-1 Blast off! :2001 PROGRAMMING ON THE FAMILY-ORIENTED TV - ABC All New, Top Quality Programs! :ABC ANIMANIA (1 up) :14 new half-hour Anime's :F'' :''Dragon League :Pygmalio :Shulato :Lazenca :Vampires :Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad :Maha Go-Go-Go :Two Years Vacation with Dinosaurs :Time Quest :Fancy Lala :Restol :Sailormoon Sailor Stars :Guyferd :Back-to-back EVERYDAY 6-7 PM :THAT 70's SHOW (2 up) :The Hop Retro Hit Set In The Decade Watch Taste Forget! :Six friends came of age in an era of sex, drugs, disco and rock & roll: when Cheech & Chung were No. 1 and big hair wide lapels and hell bottoms were in. :Nostalgia or discovery trip its a cinch for all ages. :PREMIERES TUESDAY, MARCH 6 @ 9 PM :ABC ACTION THEATER (3 up) :EXPLODING ON MARCH 6! :ACTION MOVIE ON ABC EVERY TUESDAY @ 7 PM :From martial arts to futuristic combat. :from Bruce Lee to Bruce Willis. :Feature on March 6 :GOD OF GAMBLERS 1 * CHOW YUN FAT :LIFE WITH ROGER (4 up) :PREMIERES MARCH 6 :Half-hour Comedy :TUESDAY @ 9:30PM :PLANET X (5 up) :A wild look at fire on the fast land of generation XYZ. :PREMIERES MARCH 7. :WEDNESDAYS @ 7 PM :CHICAGO SONS (6 up) :Chicago home to Michael Jordan, :the Twin Towers, the famous boy band & :The Rulchak Brothers different peas :from the same pod but all Chicago Sons. :Half-Hour Comedy Series :Jason Bateman * D.W. Moffett :David Krumholtz * Paula Marshall :WEDNESDAYS @ 8 PM :TOP OF THE POPS (1 down) :PREMIERES MARCH 9 :BACK-TO-BACK W/ BY REQUEST :WORKING (2 down) :Matt Peyser, a fresh college grad played by Fred Savage wades thru office politics and bizarre characters as he climbs the office ranks and tries to get a life, at the same time. :I'll Take More Than A New Suit, A New Briefcase and A Chareing Suit. To Climb This Crazy Corporate Ladder. :PREMIERES FRIDAY * MARCH 9 @ 9 PM :NORMAL, OHIO (3 down) :JOHN GOODMAN as Gay? :NOW, THAT'S FUNNY! :IT'S ANYTHING BUT NORMAL WHEN A GAY COMES OUT OF THE CLOSET IN PERMISSIVE L.A. THEN GOES HOME TO CONSERVATIVE NORMAL, OHIO. :Starring :John Goodman as William "Butch" Gamble, Jr. :PREMIERES FRIDAY :MARCH 9 * 9:30 PM :TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL (4 down) :A new season of the woman food, critically acclaimed. :PREMIERES FRIDAY, :MARCH 9 @ 8 PM :Arlyn dela Cruz: ON SPECIAL ASSIGNMENT (5 down) :MODNAYS @ 10:30 PM :AFTER THE BIG NEWS :One man team, Arlyn dela Cruz, Year 2000 Rotary Club of Manila Awardee for Exellence in TV Journalism takes an intimate, insightful look at headline news, issues, people, events, places through the lens of her small format digital camera, a groundbreaking approach. :ABC NEWS AND PUBLIC AFFAIRS: THE INTELLIGENT CHOICE :PHILIPPINES' MOST WANTED (6 down) :PREMEIRES MARCH 7 :Hosted by Raffy Tulfo :FEARLESS, ANTI-CRIME REALITY TV :WEDNESDAYS @ 10:30 PM :AFTER THE BIG NEWS :FLOW HAS HELPER SOLVE CRIMES :& SEMI CRIMINALS BEHIND BARS! :Co-hosted by Nina Taduran :ABC NEWS AND PUBLIC AFFAIRS: THE INTELLIGENT CHOICE Retained Foreign Series (right) :Friends :ER :Sabrina, The Teenage Witch :Guiness World Records Primetime :Soldier of Fortune :The Burning Zone :By Request :FX: The Series :New York Undercover Retained Local Programs :Ispup :Sing-Galing :Wow Mali :Eezy Dancing Blockbusters & Specials :The Big Night :Friday Box Office (FBO) :Saturday Night Specials :Sunday Night Movies Come Home to ABC (Associated Broadcasting Company)